A Good Year for the Roses
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Takes place during and after the last episode and Yusei wonders all his past memories with Team 5D's. A personal goodbye to Yusei and Aki/Akiza.


**A/N: Happy Birthday to me! (*repeats three more time*)**

**Hello readers! I know I should be writing chapter nine of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** but I wanted this out of the way or else I'll be thinking of this every single day. This story inspired me to write this mini one-shot after listening to Elvis Costello's song called **_**A Good Year for the Roses**_**. Not only that, but today's has happened to be the 10****th**** anniversary of the **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** franchise.**

**Did you know that the first English Dub episode of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** premiered on September 29, 2001? Yup! It's so true (If you don't believe me, check it out on **_**Wikipedia**_**). It was suppose to premiere on September 15, 2001 but as you can recall what happened in New York City (with the Twin Towers attack), they couldn't. The Japanese version premiered on April 18, 2000. So Happy Birthday to me! :D And Happy 10****th**** Anniversary to **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** :D Thank you so much Kazuki Takahashi for creating an awesome anime that we all love to watch. Thank you for all those years of action, adventure and excitement!**

**So do you want to know what this is about? Of course you do! :P**

**This is my first time writing in Yusei's point-of-view and this story will be based on what happened in episode 154 and what Yusei was thinking about before Aki was waiting for him in the garage (in other words, Poppo Time) and after…and before you ask, yes I will include the scene (in which the production cut out) where Aki and Yusei [supposedly] kissed (or not). This is something that I learned in my first Drama acting class (two years ago) which is to write what the character(s) are thinking/saying and so this is why I'm writing this.**

**Enough ranting…I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Warning: Characters might sound a bit off. For the second time, I'll be using their Japanese name instead of the English dub version. And finally, I'll be using the ****actual**** dialog used in the anime (even though YouTube is deleting all episodes) so many thanks to YouTube user, Florner1, for having that video up and running (and even translating it).**

**And before I can forget…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_**, which rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS.**

* * *

><p>A Good Year for the Roses<p>

_What a good year for the roses_

_Many blooms still linger there_

_The lawn could stand another mowin_

_Funny I don't even care_

_As you turn to walk away_

_As the door behind you closes_

_The only thing I have to say_

_It's been a good year for the roses_

A Good Year for the Roses by Elvis Costello

* * *

><p><em>Yusei's POV<em>

As I walk down my way back to Poppo Time, I can't help it but to think of my friends. Each and every one of them is going their own separate ways and we won't be able to have any more adventures as before. Each and every one of them is special to me. I can't believe that we've been through so much in these past two years and it feels like we just met just yesterday. After my duel with Jack, I feel that a part of me is gone.

Tomorrow, everyone is going to leave Neo Domino City and follow their dreams.

Jack, my good friend, Jack Atlas is going out of this city to become the World King of Riding Duel. Even though he lost the duel yesterday, I know that Jack was upset that he wasn't able to beat me. Even though he and Crow tell me that I use the same moves over and over again, Jack couldn't defeat me. Jack told us that he received an invitation to an upcoming tournament and he was going away to another country, which happens to be that I got the same invitation as he did. The reason we dueled was to see if Jack was able to defeat me and get his title back but he didn't. I know Jack and I know that somewhere in the future, Jack will achieve his dream and become the World King of Riding Duel.

Crow is also another good friend of mine. He, Jack and I grew up together in Martha's orphanage; that I know that I'm going to miss him. Crow, Jack and I are like brothers and for the first time, I feel that we're separating from each other. We're like a family. And what I like about Crow is that he cares for all of those children that he took under his wings and became a brother figure to all those kids. Now that Crow is going away I know that he's going to miss all of those children. I know it's hard to separate from the one that you love but for Crow, it's going to be hard for him. He and the kids have created a bond so strong…that not even I can explain. But I know that wherever he's going to travel, he'll be thinking of them.

Rua and Ruka…the twins…what can I say about them? I love them almost as if they were my own brother and sister that I could never have. They're going away to live with their parents in London. At least their lucky; they can live with their parents while mine…well…you know…they're gone. Dead. When they told us that they were leaving, I couldn't help it but to feel good that for the first time, Rua and Ruka are going to live with their parents and live as a happy family. But the look on Rua's and Ruka's face didn't show any happiness. Ruka said that she would rather stay here in Neo Domino City than to live with them.

At least Crow kind of convinced them that they should. Rua and Ruka see me as their brother figure and they know that they're going to miss me…a lot. You know what? I'm going to miss them too. I would rather see them living happily with their parents rather than holding a grudge against them for abandoning them.

Finally, the last person I'm going to miss is Aki. Aki is one special girl that I'm going to miss the most. She has been through a lot of pain throughout her childhood and adolescent years. Since Aki is the only one with special gifts (psychic powers) she felt like she was a burden to the whole world because no one was able to understand her powers…even her own parents! Aki felt like an outcast just like me when I got this criminal mark on my left side of my face. At least there's something that Aki and I have in common. We were once an outcast to the society but that all changed after the Dark Signer war was over. Aki was no longer called a "witch" and she was able to forgive her parents for all the pain that they once caused her.

Thought the whole WRGP, I felt that I've gotten myself closer to Aki…and I didn't even know this. When Aki told me that she wanted to learn how to duel on a D-Wheel, this kind threw me off. She said that she wanted to know what was it like to feel that rush and adrenaline feeling of riding duel. Aki told me this after meeting the blonde and French duelist Sherry LeBlanc. Sherry wanted me to join her team in the WRGP tournament but I said no. This all happened when I was kidnapped by some thugs but you already know the story. Anyways, Aki was with me while I dueled with Sherry. Aki told me that this was her first time experiencing a riding duel.

The following week, I made Aki's D-Wheel (with the help of Jack and Crow). Aki's an exceptional duelist but she couldn't learn how to ride backwards which led me to take her to a roller skate rink. Rua and Ruka tagged along with us and observed us as I teach Aki how to skate backwards. Funny thing about that…she couldn't skate. So I showed her the basic steps of roller skating and it took us all afternoon to make sure that Aki could skate. Once she got the hang of it, she quickly learned how to skate backwards. I overheard what the twins were saying. Rua insisted to Ruka that Aki and I were on a date but she said that were just friends. Back then, I wasn't even sure if I even like Aki like that. Back to the point, Aki was able to ride backwards and she definitely obtained her license.

Then there was the incident where she had a crash due to Team Catastrophic mishap. I was hurt and afraid that Aki would never wake up when I saw her lying in bed with those bandages around her head. I felt guilty for not joining her to practice for the next round. I know Aki is a strong girl and she can get through anything even this.

That's when I realized that I cared for Aki.

Aki is very special to me and there's no other female friend I could ask for than her. Aki has been with me through thick and thin. What am I saying? Could it be that I, Yusei Fudo, am in love with Aki? I mean, Jack and Crow been telling me that Aki has some feelings for me but she doesn't show it that often. Heck even Rua and Ruka know this!

I'll admit that Aki is smart, a great duelist and beautiful. Did I just say that Aki is beautiful? Of course I did! I mean, Aki is very, very, very attractive and any guy would be lucky to have her as their girlfriend. With her good looks and that curvy body of hers that makes her look like a goddesses…what am I saying. I shake my head frivolously trying to not think of all of those 'thoughts' about Aki's body.

At least I'm one block away from home. I see Zora passing by along with her son, Leo, as they are heading home. I waved them hello and they wave back with big smiles across their faces. Just as I'm near home, I look at the café where Jack likes to spend his day drinking his favorite coffee, I realize that I won't be seeing Jack sitting there drinking his coffee. Things won't be the same without all my friends since they're leaving.

I made it home as I close my eyes. Tomorrow's another day…without my friends. I open my eyes and open the garage door. As I open the garage door, I see someone standing there. For a second, I wasn't able to recognize the person until I knew who she was. "Aki?"

Just as I was about to turn on the lights, she says "Leave the lights off." It was odd that she didn't want me to turn on the lights but I obeyed. "I've just been waiting here, thinking of all kinds of things. I can't show you my face right now," she was still standing there across from me where I can't see her face. "So you're the only one who'll be here now, Yusei"

"Yeah…so what's wrong?" I wasn't sure where she was going as I listened on.

"I was just thinking of how I should say a proper goodbye to you." Aki turned around and faced me with her hands behind her back.

"I see."

"Yusei," she started again, "I've always lo—" she stopped herself realizing for whatever she was going to say would ruin this moment. She shook her head no and said, "I _love_ that I met you."

"So do I Aki." I know that Aki was about to say 'I love you' but I could tell that she was afraid that I would reject her feelings…especially since she's going away to Medical school.

"When I first met you, Yusei," Aki began again, "I was honestly thinking that you were a scary person."

I laughed at Aki's compliment. This was news to me, "The same applies for me. When I first laid eyes on you Aki, you were really scary. I was pretty nervous of what would happen to the team if we lost you."

"Eh? You really thought that?" Aki asked with an agitated voice.

"Aki don't forget to smile." I changed the topic of the conversation as I approached her slowly at the same time I extended my hand out and grabbed her hand, "There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours."

Aki's anger deceased and she grabbed my hand with a smile on her face, "You're the one who put that smile on my face," she looked up as her eyes twinkle with anticipation, "…Yusei" she utter my name with such care.

I haven't really noticed that Aki and I were holding hands but she didn't seem to care about it…for now. As I look down at Aki…wow…I haven't notice this but now I realize how much I care for her…now more than ever. I leaned in closer and I saw my own reflection in her amber eyes. And I'm sure that she could see herself in my blue eyes.

I just realized one thing…and I'm not sure what I'm going to think but I think I'm in love with Aki. Literally! Martha once said, during the Dark Signer war that once the war (between us, Signer and the Dark Signer) was over, I should ask Aki out on a date. Back at that time, I wasn't sure if I liked Aki like that but the most embarrassing part is that Martha said this in front of Aki's father. Talk about humiliation! I know Martha didn't mean to say this just to get me upset or anything but I know that she cares for me too. I look down and saw that both of our hands were still holding on as my eyes focus back on her eyes.

Aki's eyes were so penetrating that I was literally getting sucked into her amber eyes. Aki was everything a guy could ask for and to me, she's perfect; an angel. I felt my heart thumping faster than usual. What is this feeling? How do I _really_ feel about Aki? Without us knowing about it, we lean in closer that this made Aki close her eyes. The way Aki was closing her eyes was so dramatic, almost breathtaking; it was almost as if she was indicating that she wanted something magical to happen right here and right now.

I know that deep down inside of me, I wanted something like this to happen too but…but there are many possible outcomes if I actually did something rash. If I kissed her now, would she smack me or respond to my kiss? What if I kissed her and then suddenly she changes her mind about not going to Germany and achieve her dream to become a doctor? This was one hard decision but I know that I had to do the right thing.

I closed my eyes and lean in a little bit closer to Aki, almost closing the space between us and I knew where to kiss her. Somehow, I felt Aki shaking from the anticipation of getting kissed by me but I did what I did. I planted a kiss on her forehead as I heard her gasp. I felt Aki leaning in and rested her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes trying to capture this beautiful and blissful moment. This I'll never forget it and it will be buried inside of me and in my heart. Suddenly I felt Aki planting a kiss on my chin (since I'm taller than her) and I could almost feel her lips near mine. It was so hard to resist the urge to kiss her on her lips but I had to control myself.

Who was I kidding? Slowly, I lowered my head to Aki as our lips caressed each other. I felt Aki's lips puckering up and I knew it that she too wanted this all along. We just gave each other a slight tap kiss but this wasn't any ordinary kiss. It was everything that I wanted to feel. I felt my heart beating faster than the last and my cheeks were burning but I could care less about that. I felt electricity shocking through us and I know that Aki felt this too. I pulled my lips away from hers as I heard her whimpering for more. I wish I could kiss her with all my love and passion but I can't.

I opened my eyes and saw that Aki still had her eyes closed and I also realized that our hands haven't moved. We've been holding our hands for so long that they haven't budged ever since we kissed. Fascinating! Aki slowly opened her eyes, again, in a dramatic way that took my breath away as I stared into her amber eyes. For the first time, I notice that Aki's eyes are feline-shaped almost like a cat and it goes so perfectly with her heart-shaped face.

Aki was definitely an angel, a goddess…to me.

Slowly we let go of each other hands. It was almost as if our hands were also saying farewell. Aki's hands were small but warm. There was a short and awkward silence between us that we didn't even know what to say.

"Well I'm off," Aki said once the awkward silence was over.

"Okay. Get on out of here," I said as Aki did what she was told and ran off and she was out. I watched her run out of this garage and I couldn't help it but to feel that I just lost another piece of me but as I caress my lips where they touched Aki's lips, I could actually feel her lips on mine. Now I'm definitely one-hundred percent sure that I am in _love_ with Aki. Too bad I couldn't tell her that but with that kiss we shared I'm sure she got the message.

'_I'll be here waiting for you Aki. No matter where you are, I'll be thinking of you day and night and I'll never forget the most beautiful thing that happened between us.'_

Just as I'm about to head out, I notice that there's a note on the table along with a red rose. I know who left this and it's none other than Aki. I pick up the note and read it:

_Yusei, here's a little something for you to remember me by._

_Yours truly,_

_Aki_

Next to her name she drew a heart. How sweet of her! I also pick up the red rose that she left, along with the note, and inhale the sweet smell. This red rose that Aki left me is freshly picked out of the bush. I observed the way the petals are opening up and I felt that this is how Aki really is. As each passing day goes by, she keeps blooming into something so amazing just like this rose in my hand.

I set the note and the red rose down back on the table and I was out. I need to be somewhere where I can think more clearly. I want to see this city before I get trapped into the confines of an office.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later…<em>

I'm trying my best to rush my way to the airport as fast as I can. I had to cancel some meetings for today just to pick up Aki. You're probably wondering why her parents aren't going to pick her up. Well they told me two months ago that Aki was offered a job here in Neo Domino City and I offered them if I could pick her up. Well, not really, partially what I said is true, I did ask the Izayoi's if I could pick her up but I also asked them for Aki's hand in marriage and of course they said yes.

I was really nervous when I asked them that question and especially how Senator Izayoi kept giving me a deathly glare. I remember back when I was young, Senator Izayoi said something about owing him back if I was able to save Aki's life and asking for Aki's hand in marriage was not what he had in mind. It was hard for me to convince Aki's father (who will be my father-in-law) that I really and truly love Aki. Just after a few more meetings with them, Senator Izayoi finally understood that I really care for his daughter.

I look at my watch and there's only fifteen more minutes before Aki could arrive. Luckily, I made it to the airport and I have enough time to buy a little something to Aki. I'm so anxious to see Aki once again and I still can remember that sacred moment that happened eight years ago. Just thinking about it makes my heart skip a few beats or two. I take out a small, red velvet box. In it, it has Aki's engagement ring that I bought just last week ago. I can't wait to see Aki's expression when I propose to her. I put the box back inside my pocket coat and enter the airport.

As I enter to the airport, there is a young girl about the age of twelve standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Next to her, there are more flowers in a cart. The girl has long, blue hair (which reminds me of Bruno's hair color) that reached up to her hips, with steel grey eyes and she has light skin color, just like Aki. She is wearing some old and raggedy clothes that have holes and some has stitches. She tries to offer some people if they want to buy some flowers but I can see them nodding their heads and leaving the poor girl. Just looking at her makes me wonder if she has a family and how's she living. I walked up to her and ask her how much are the bouquet of red roses.

"Ten dollars, sir. Would you like to buy them? They're fresh picked from the rose garden that I have in my backyard."

Realization hit me when I remember when Aki left me a red rose to remember her; the rose was freshly picked. I still have the rose but it's already dried up. "Sure." I took out my money while she held the bouquet of roses ready for me.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," I said as I handed her the money and left her there. Just as I was about to look for Aki, I hear the girl calling out to me. I turn around and see her there with my change, "You can keep the change." She smiled at me and left. Somehow, that girl does really remind me of Bruno.

I continued on with my search trying to find out in which flight is Aki coming in. I look at the time of arrivals and see that within less than ten minutes, Aki will be here. I sit down and I'm thinking about that faithful night. The way Aki and I were holding hands, the kiss I planted on her forehead, her kissing me on my chin and finally that blissful tap kiss we gave. I wish I could go back eight years ago and kissed her like the way we should have but I'm okay that didn't happen. Even if the distance separated us, I felt that our bond has never faded.

During these eight years without Aki, I was able to keep doing my job (as a scientist) and even participated in some tournaments once in a while but only in town. There were times that I would send some e-mails to Aki asking about her school and her life and she seems to be doing okay. I even got to video chat with her and I could still see that her physical appearance hasn't changed at all but she still look so…so…amazing.

I check the time and there's only five minutes left. Five minutes left! Just how long do I have to wait to see Aki? The first thing I want Aki to see is me with this bouquet of red roses that I bought for her. So many people pass by me giving me some weird looks and just because I have some roses. Again, I check the time one last time and in less than two minutes, Aki will be here.

I see some people coming out of a plane and coming in the airport and the first thing I see is none other than my beloved Aki. Aki was searching for her parents (since they told her that they would be picking her up) but she doesn't know that I would be here. Just looking at Aki made my heart skip and my mouth became a bit dry. She is wearing a tight, strapless, red dress that hugged her body so nicely with a white blazer jacket and some black high heels making her look like she just came out a magazine. From afar, Aki squint her eyes trying to figure out if she was looking at the right person and just then, I heard her calling out my name, catching some people's attention.

"Yusei! Is that really you?" she came running up to me and at the same time she dropped her luggage on the floor. "Yusei," Aki had tears coming out of her eyes as I handed her the bouquet of red roses in which she gladly accepted.

"I bought these red roses for you. I hope you like them." Aki didn't answer but what she did next surprised me. Aki hugged me and started to kiss my cheeks.

"Thank you for these roses. How did you know that I was coming back today?" she asked.

"You're parents told me that you got a job here in Neo Domino Hospital and I decided to give you a little surprise."

"Aww! You shouldn't have but thanks for surprising me, Yusei," she gave me a coy smile.

"There's more surprises waiting for you Aki." I could see that Aki was about say something but I placed my finger over her lips hushing her, making her blush at the same time, "I might as well show you. Come with me." I grabbed Aki's luggage and we walked out of the airport and took her to my car. Once I was done putting her luggage in the back, I gave Aki a blindfold.

"What's this?"

"I want you to wear this because…" I didn't want to spoil the surprise but I continued, "Just wear it Aki. And remember no peaking." I teased her.

"I won't" Aki put the blindfold as she stick out her tongue to me. I just laughed. "So," Aki began as I started the car engine, "Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise, Aki. If I told you, then it won't be a surprise now would it?"

"Can I get at least one teensy, tiny hint, please?"

"I'm sorry Aki but you'll just have to wait." Aki didn't complain as I drove our way to our destination.

Boy, Aki was in a surprise for her life. I'm going to take Aki to the Tops. Now you guys might be wondering, why at the Tops? Just wait and find out. We finally arrived at the Tops within twenty minutes and throughout the whole way, Aki was telling me about what was it like in Germany. She even got me to say some phrases in German. I had no idea what I said but when I asked her what I said, she just laughed.

I stepped out of the car and opened the passenger seat and took Aki out (still with her blindfold around her eyes) with the bouquet of flowers in her hands. "We're here" I announced to Aki.

"Now can I take off this blindfold, Yusei?"

I couldn't help it but to tease her a little, "Umm…Not yet."

Aki whined, "Please?" she pouted and when I saw her pouting, I wanted to kiss her lips but I had to control myself. _'Just wait a little bit longer.'_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed Aki's hand and led her into the apartment where there was a security guarding sitting there watching us coming in. He was about to greet me when I hushed him to be quiet and he finally understood what was going on. He mouthed me 'Good luck' and returned to whatever he was doing before I came in with Aki. I suddenly felt my face growing a bit warm (since this is my second time holding Aki's hand) and my heart beating hard against my chest. I just want to tell Aki everything that I had in my mind. I pressed the elevator button and a ding was heard.

"What was that?" Aki asked as she clutched my hand.

"That was the elevator."

"The elevator? Yusei, just where are you taking me?"

"Count up to one-hundred and once you're done you take the blindfold off, okay?" Aki nodded in agreement as I pressed the top button. As we're both riding in the elevator, I'm also counting up to one-hundred, counting up the moment where I was going to confess my love to her and ask her to be my wife. Seconds passed by and the awkward silence hung over us like some kind of plague and neither of us said a thing. Another ding was heard and I knew that we had finally arrived to the top floor.

I led Aki out into the new apartment that I bought and took her to the patio where a swimming pool was in front of us and bunch and bunch of roses surrounded the pool.

"Okay, Yusei, I'm done counting up to one-hundred." Aki said as she took off the blindfold off. Once the blindfold was off, she couldn't believe what she was looking at, "Yusei, I…I…don't know what to say." I saw Aki looking around her surrounding and trying to figure out where she is. "Where are we, Yusei?"

"We're in the Tops. This is the very same apartment where Rua and Ruka used to live and now I own this place." Now you guys know why I brought Aki here.

"This used to be Rua's and Ruka's apartment?" I nodded. "So is this my surprise?"

"Partially"

"What do you mean 'partially'? What's the surprise Yusei, please tell me. I'm dying to know what it is."

"Very well," I gave into Aki's pleading as I took out the small and velvet box out of my pocket. I heard Aki gasp as I opened the box revealing to her an engagement ring. "Aki, I just want to let you know some things and…" I trailed off and I'm already to start to get nervous. This was something I've wanted to do but I can't find the right word to express my feelings for Aki. Let me try again, "Aki…I just…want you to…know….that…I…"

"You what Yusei?" Aki grabbed my hand and intertwine them. "I'm listening."

Aki's reassurance made me feel a lot better as I looked into her amber eyes and my heart started to beat even faster and harder. _'Just spit it out!'_ I mentally yelled at myself. "Aki," I bend down on one knee and said, "Will you be…my…wife?" I looked up and saw Aki placed one hand on her chest and her face was red. Suddenly, Aki began to cry. I wasn't expecting her to cry. "What's wrong Aki?" I didn't like to see Aki cry but I wanted to know what's going on with her.

"Yusei, do you…do you really…want me…to be…your wife?" I nodded. "Then you…"

"Yes," I got back up on my two feet, "Aki, I'm in love with you and I want you to be my wife."

"Yusei," Aki whispered in awe. I was about to hug her when she pulled me down into a kiss that I wasn't expecting but it happened alright. And this kiss was better than the first one as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I've been waiting for eight years to feel her lips again and this is what I wanted. Aki's lips moved against my own lips as I felt her tongue probing in my mouth. I think I heard Aki moan in the kiss that it turned me on. Once we pulled away and I wiped her tears away, she said, "I love you too, Yusei."

"Then do you want to be my wife?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" she shouted and gave me a tap kiss. "I want to be your wife now and forever. Do you know how much I've been waiting to tell you how much I love you? Do you know how much I loved you ever since I met you? Yusei, you're my everything and my world and there's no one special like you and I want to spend my life with you."

Just hearing Aki saying that she wants to spend her life along with me made me feel wanted…and loved. I took the ring out of the box and slid the ring in her finger as Aki watched in awe her engagement ring. Aki was no longer going to be Izayoi Aki but now Fudo Aki. Hmm…Fudo Aki…it has a nice ring to it. I couldn't help it but to smile. "There's another part to this surprise," I told her.

"Another one?" she asked in disbelieve, "Yusei, you're just filled with surprise aren't you?" This made me smile even more.

"You're parents already know that I was going to ask your hand in marriage and they said it was okay with them."

"So they knew? Didn't they?" I nodded. "Yusei, you're spoiling me with your love…but you know that I love you, right."

I chuckled. "Yeah I do. Aki from now on, you'll be living here with me…starting today."

"For real? This isn't a joke, right?" I nodded no and she pulled me into another kiss that this time I was prepared and kissed her with all my love. This time I was sure that I heard Aki moan in the kiss that I had an urge to do something to her but I restrained that idea.

"So, what do you think?" I asked once our make-out session was over.

"What do I think? I think…" Aki stopped herself and thought long and hard, but soon she said, "I think we were meant to be together…and that's the way I like it."

I don't know what's going on but I couldn't help it but to kiss her once again and this time I carried her up in my arms as she dropped the bouquet of flowers on the ground. After we were done making out, we looked at the sunset that was setting down making the sky illuminated with pink, red and orange streaks. Now this is what I call a happy ending.

Everything's so perfect. I have the most amazing girl right here in my arm who's going to be my wife and I couldn't ask for more. We were meant to be together…forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What a happy ending! Let me know what you thought about this story.**

**Next month, I might post up three more one-shots because of Halloween is within a month from now. Two stories will focus on vampirism and the last one is based on a song that I heard. The first one might be an M-rated shot while the last two are rated T. I already got a head start with the M-rated story so be on the lookout for when it will be posted (Since the majority of you, the readers, liked my first one).**

**Chapter nine of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** is still being worked on and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it up because of all the reading and research I have to do for my Drama classes and geology class and getting ready for a test for my lab class. When I have some free time, I'll post it up.**

**Your reviews are very much appreciated ^-^. Please review!**


End file.
